mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilbur Humphrey
|mentioned = |image size = 63x73}} Sir Wilbur Humphrey was the regent of the Kingdom of Enroth during Roland Ironfist's reign, and served as the ruler of the Kingdom of Enroth from 1165 AS onwards during the Kreegan crises in Enroth and Antagarich. Biography Wilbur Humphrey was the Foremost Paladin of Enroth, and assumed regency of the kingdom when Queen Catherine Ironfist departed the continent to attend the funeral of her father, Nicolas Gryphonheart, at the end of 1164 AS. The Enrothian public voiced divisive opinions on his ability: many considered him too naïve and unfit to rule, while others believed him to be utterly fearless and honest. He paranoiacally sheltered Prince Nicolai to such a degree that Nicolai eventually decided to run away to the Circus of the Sun, alone. Though kindly and benevolent, Humphrey was credulous and easily-deceived; Slicker Silvertongue, his delegate at the High Council, secretly operated as the High Priest of the Cult of Baa. However, he did predict that members of Catherine's entourage were disloyal to the Queen, an intimation which later proved well-founded. Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. Document: Manual ("Letter from Wilbur Humphrey" section) 1999. He was also criticised for failing to deal with banditry plaguing the trade roads near Castle Ironfist. Humphrey assisted the Heroes of Enroth in their quest to purge the continent of the Kreegans, and presided over their congratulation ceremony following the destruction of The Hive. Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quest: Destroy the Hive and Save Enroth. 1998. Humphrey was close friends with The Commander, and wished him well in a letter before Catherine's homecoming; he jokingly considered himself "made cynical and suspicious by age", claiming that "perhaps I have been at this job too long". During her war on Eeofol, Catherine mused that the aid Wilbur provided Nicolai was a consolation to her. Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Scenario: Catherine's Charge. 1999. After the Night of the Crystal and Escaton's defeat, while preparing to return to his kingdom, Roland Ironfist commented that "Sir Humphrey was a good choice for regent, but the land has been too long without its king at the reins of state". Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. New World Computing. 2000. Humphrey's fate after the Reckoning remains unclear. Gameplay Humphrey appears in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven, as a major questgiver NPC. He is one of the six lords serving on the High Council of Enroth whose favour the player must obtain before being granted permission to visit Melian at the Planetary Control Center beneath Freehaven. Humphrey is the object of the initial quest to Bring Sulman's letter to Regent Wilbur Humphrey at Castle Ironfist, and he gives the Find Lord Kilburn's Shield, Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quest: Find Lord Kilburn's Shield. 1998. Find a cure for Slicker Silvertongue, Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quest: Find a cure for Slicker Silvertongue]. 1998. Rescue a Damsel in Distress Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quest: Rescue a Damsel in Distress. 1998. and Slay Longfang Witherhide Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quest: Slay Longfang Witherhide. 1998. quests from Castle Ironfist in the Castle Ironfist region. Appearances * Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (mentioned only) * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade (mentioned only) * Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (mentioned only) Gallery WilburHumphrey.png|A 3D render of Wilbur Humphrey by New World Computing Sources Category:Heroes III characters Category:Might and Magic VI characters Category:Might and Magic VIII characters